Dark Angels
by Spunky Lily
Summary: Buffy's life is suddenly thrust into parental mode when she discovers the Initiative captured some of her DNA and created three magically powerful children. (co-written with the-slayer116)
1. The Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much; Joss Whedon owns _Buffy_ and _Angel_, Kat owns the plot, but Tawnie (the-slayer116) and I own the SS trio. So there.

**The Challenge:** This story is based on Kat's Multiple Offsprings Challenge:

Several years post Chosen or Not Fade Away, a member of the Fang Gang or Scoobies find out that he/she is a parent of several mystically gifted kids.  
Requirements:  
The parent must find out about the children in a non-mystical way.  
The children can be anywhere from infancy to 11 _but_ there must be a very good reason as to how they were conceived several years apart. Meaning that the DNA of the parent must have been acquired in some way.  
The children must physically resemble each other.  
The character must be instantly thrust into the parental role when she gets the kids.  
Parent/child bonding.  
The parent having a nervous breakdown and trying to read Parenting Magazine as a guideline.  
At least two of the following characters having to babysit/interact with one or a few of the children:  
Lorne  
Faith  
Spike  
Anya  
Willow  
No more than five kids.  
A fire or a basement flooding.  
Options:  
Have the person responsible for creating the children be Maggie Walsh and the Initiative.  
Have the parent be Lilah.  
Have the other parent be one or all the male characters.  
Have one or a couple of the kids be extremely opposed to interacting or forming a friendship with non-humans.

**Authors' Note:** Okay, it's Sullen Lily here. I'm collaborating (yay!) with the incredibly talented writer the-slayer116 on this story. And, by the way, the prologue was inspired by a scene in Pokemon: The First Movie. Well, sort of. I'm so weird.

* * *

**Dark Angels**

**Prologue: The Escape**

_"Now through the smoke, she calls to me_

_To make my way across the flame_

_To save the day_

_Or maybe melt away_

_I guess it's all the same_

_So I will walk through the fire_

_Cause where else can I turn?_

_I will walk through the fire_

_And let it…"_

_—Buffy Summers, 'Once More, With Feeling'_

* * *

To the world outside of the enormous complex's double-reinforced walls, the Initiative was simply an extremely secure correctional facility, holding some of the world's most dangerous criminals within the confines. How very wrong the unsuspecting public is.  
In one of the laboratories Winifred Burkle would have gushed over if her eyes fell upon it, federal scientists stared in wonder as one of the Initiative's employees demonstrated one of their most beloved subjects.

"This, my friends, is our super soldier prototype," the men and women in white coats 'ooo'ed and 'ahh'ed at a little girl, no more than eleven years of age, floated unconsciously in a fetal position, tubes and IVs attached to her body, holding her in place in her cylinder glass containment. Bubbles and light flooded from the bottom of the tube. "Constructed from the DNA of a Slayer and a vampire, and a few other various components, this is our first... model, for lack of a better word. SS #1. We've confirmed that she's pyrokinetic, and we're not really sure how that happened," he chuckled a bit. "Considering it's a spawn of a vampire and a Slayer." He moved on to another identical tube, holding another little girl, a few years younger in composure. "This is our seventh attempt, as the others, with the exception of SS #1, died. She's much stronger than even a Slayer and a vampire's strengths forged together, and she has instant regeneration of tissue cells. SS #7," he explained, and group instantly began unsheathing their pens and writing this information down. They moved on to the last tube, much smaller than the others, and containing an infant male. "This is our little SS #12," a smirk curved his thin lips. "Our first male, three weeks of age, whose abilities are currently unknown."

Unbeknownst to the chattering group of scientists, questioning about the three successful super soldiers, in the first enormous containment vile, the wires attached to SS #1 stirred, and two deep green eyes opened slowly.

"Excuse me?" one of the women raised her hand in the back. "Which Slayer and vampire are you speaking of? Their parents, I mean."

"Buffy Summers and Angelus."

Her mouth was slightly agape. "_The_ Buffy Summers? _The_ Angelus?"  
"Yes. We only needed the best."

Another woman's hand shot through the air.

"Yes?"

"I've heard rumors of—" the woman gulped. "That the former Professor Maggie Walsh began this project, true?"

"Yes, back at the original Initiative location in Sunnydale, which is two hours away and, as we all know, little more than a gaping hole. Maggie acquired the DNA samples and created SS #1 all before her death. Her dream of no more wars with human casualties is becoming a reality, thanks to these super soldiers." He answered with confidence in his voice.

"But these super soldiers are only kids…" one of the group pointed out.

SS #1 wanted to scream, but the large tube shoved down her nose, mouth, and windpipe that permitted her breathing wouldn't allow for one sound. She only watched the scientists laugh and inquire and have one hell of a time. She managed to turn her head slightly to see her naked little sister in the next tube. No one bothering to care that she was only five years old, and that she deserved none of this. No one bothered that she was unconscious, naked, and no one there to defend her or help her.  
It was so ridiculous... it was so...  
ARG!  
The tube shattered into a million shards of glass, releasing SS #1, but the cords still hanging on. They suddenly began to go aflame, and detach.  
The men and women surrounding her were frightened beyond their wildest dreams, caught off guard by her escape.  
"SS #1," the employee began sternly. But he couldn't answer.  
She screamed at the top of her lungs, the wet blonde tresses levitating in the air as her green eyes faintly glowed red.  
It was all happening so fast...

Explosions began to fill the laboratory, debris of glass flying through the air and millions of dollars worth of equipment was smoldering in the blazes. Not to mention, the group of scientists had scattered and were shrieking as they ran in different directions. The tubes containing SS #7 and 12 cracked, then crushed as alarms and sirens screamed, red lights flashing and a torrent of water flooded from the spouts overhead, temporarily quenching the fires.

SS #1 jumped from her place, shivering despite the fire engulfing the room around her. She ignored the cold, finally sobbing as she ran to her little sister and set the wires holding her up on fire with extreme care. The wires snapped and released the girl, who had come to. "C'mon on, lucky seven."

She shook her head from what remained of the five-foot-fall cylinder pedestal. "SS #7…" SS #1 whined, achieving the impossible by making her nickname five syllables long. The eleven-year-old held out her arms for SS #7, to jump into. "We've gotta go…"

"Nu-uh."

"Look at what's happening!"

A beam of steel fell from the ceiling to the floor, the laboratory continuing to incinerate. SS #7 closed her eyes tight, shaking her head, but going against her better judgment and deciding to jump. SS #1 caught her little sister, setting the five-year-old down on the floor and turning her attention to her brother. She held out her palms, aiming them at the wires attached to SS #12, but then lowering them. SS #1 ran, SS #7 following intently, and commanded, "Seven, you hold him, and I'll burn the wires, okay?"

"But SS #1… I dun like fire… I don't wanna get burned."

"_Lucky seven_ …"

SS #7 sighed, and held the miraculously unconscious baby as her older sister burned the wires and IVs. They detached themselves as the fires damaged the things, and SS #7 held her baby brother close with one arm, and grabbed her sister's hand with the other…


	2. The Discovery

**Authors' Note: (Lily)** Wow, on behalf of Tawnie, thanks for all of the reviews! Many of which contained extremely useful constructive criticism, and for that, we thank you again. The chapter's short, and a bit… well… not exciting (in Lily's opinion), but we hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Dark Angel**

**Chapter One: The Discovery**

_"Why do grow-ups always insist that the truth is so much worse than the suspense for a child never to know?"_

_—Anonymous _

* * *

"I've told you! I don't want to buy a flamingo refrigerator!" the twenty-two-year-old ex-Key yelled through the phone, slamming it against the cradle. "Jesus," Dawn said, pushing a strand of rich chestnut from her eyes. She had developed into quite the young woman, her beauty rivaling her sister's. Though Buffy's blonde mane always would be more impressive than Dawn's simple brunette. Her sky blue eyes searched frantically across the room for the aforementioned Slayer, in their apartment they shared in Los Angeles, still recovering from an attack by ridiculously copious amounts of demons nearly four years ago. "Buffy! Can't we get that 'don't call list' thingiemohober!" she called in a rather whiny tone.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._Frustrated, Dawn picked up the phone again. "Summers'." she stated irritably."Yes, is Ms. Buffy Summers there?""Why?""This is child services, ma'am."

"Dawn, I told you, we're already on it! Anyone who calls is--" Buffy stopped, walking into the room and seeing Dawn on the phone, yet again.

"Tell them I'm in Cuernavaca until further notice." she said, thinking it was another telemarketer. God, they had become annoying.And because of them, Buffy had been seriously thinking of moving to Cuernavaca. But, of course, she wouldn't.Sighing deeply, she decided to take it this once."Who is it?" she asked her sister quietly, to make her sure voice wasn't projected onto the phone. Then her lie would be useless, because the little telemarketer would go tell his other telemarketer friends and it would be known that she, Buffy Summers, was not in Cuernevaca.And they couldn't have that.

"Uh... it's child services, apparently." Dawn answered, covering the phone with her hand, then handing it to Buffy. "And I don't think they're selling flamingo fridges."

"Child services?" Buffy asked, before taking the phone and holding it tightly to her ear. "Buffy Summers speaking."

"Yes," the woman on the other line stated nervously. "We're the LA branch of child services, and we recently found three children, two sweet little girls and a baby boy, and we conducted a DNA test... and you are the only living relative of theirs, that we've discovered, Miss Summers." she said quickly, not caring to elaborate quite yet that Buffy was their mother, for she just assumed Buffy knew.

"Um...what?" Buffy asked, confused. As far as she knew, the only relatives she had were...well, either in Spain with their secretary, or dead.

The woman laughed, and Dawn rose an eyebrow, hearing the sound and she drew close to the phone and Buffy's ear. "You're their mother," she stated, obviously amused, thinking Buffy was just kidding around. If only she was right.

That had never been something Buffy had wanted to hear. Se gave out a small sound, which sounded like a squeak.

"U-u-u-u-u-uh..." she stuttered, unsure of what to say._This is a joke. Is it April 1st? Is it April anything?_

__  
"B-but...are you sure?" Buffy asked, finally regained some sort of lucidity.

"Completely. DNA tests don't lie, Ms. Summers." she answered, regaining some composure from laughing. "Just make a stop over here within the next day or so, alright?"

'Did she just say you have _kids_?' Dawn mouthed, not masking the complete shock on her face.

Buffy slowly hung up the phone, her face full of confusion.

"I-I don't remember...ever having kids..." she said slowly, turning to look at Dawn. "I think I'd remember something like that!!" she suddenly exclaimed, freaking out over the whole thing. How could she be a mother? She barely could take care of her goldfish. "They're wrong, they have to be wrong, Dawn, tell me they're wrong!"

"Maybe this is a dream. That we're both in," Dawn contemplated. "O-Or they had the wrong number. There could be another Buffy..." Dawn trailed off. There wasn't even another Buffy in Los Angeles, much less another Buffy Summers. "Can I pinch you?" she suggested.

"Please." Buffy said pleadingly, hoping it was a dream. "I mean, this can't be real. I'm not a mother. I was never pregnant!"

"Well, unless a secret branch of the government somehow got a hold of your DNA and merged it with someone else's, creating a little mini-Buffy..." Dawn paused. "Like that would ever happen." the littler Summers pinched her older sister, though nothing happened. "Okay, I might wanna rethink that theory."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Wait. Waitwaitwait." she said, thinking. The Initiative. Oh god.

"No. Nononononono...no!" she said, collapsing onto the couch behind her.

"We can't do this..." Dawn moaned. "And... holy God..." her eyes widened and knees buckled as she fell backwards to the couch. "... if, say, this _is_ really happening... who is the daddy?"

Buffy gave a small shake of her head. "I-I don't...do you think they'd know, a-a-a-at the place?" she asked, partly curious herself. _If_ it was really happening.

Dawn nodded. "She said they did a DNA test, didn't she?" she questioned, putting a supportive arm on around her sister's shoulders. "So they'd probably know. I think. So... maybe we should go..." She released a sigh, preparing for Buffy to lapse into quarter-life crisis mode.

"Uh-huh..." Buffy nodded, standing up slowly. "Yeah...we should...I want to...I want to see them." she said slowly.

Dawn nodded slowly again, mimicking her sister's motions by getting off of the couch. She approached the door, where nearby was a small 'key rack'. A bright and shiny key emblazoned with the Toyota symbol hung from it, then slipped onto Dawn's finger, like a ring. "Are you driving, or me?"

"Uh-uh-uh..." Was all Buffy replied, as if Dawn's words hadn't registered in her head. The shock that she was a parent was just hitting her.

"Uh... okay..." Dawn's expression was a bit perturbed, to say the least. "Guess I'm driving."


End file.
